


Dreaming of Christmas with You

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas fic, College Age AU, Dream Sharing, Fake Dating, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: It's Christmas time and Declan insists on all of them celebrating together. As if that's not bad enough he invited Adam, thinking that he was Ronan's boyfriend- only one problem, it was all fake. Now he's stuck with his lie for the holidays.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 26
Kudos: 254
Collections: Pynch Secret Santa 2019





	Dreaming of Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrie/gifts).



“I’m not going to DC for the holidays.” Ronan growled into the phone. “I have plans.”

“Invite Adam. He’d probably love to join us.” Declan replied. Ronan could tell that he was multi-tasking. He probably had Ronan on speaker while he was answering emails and also grocery shopping. For Declan, it was impossible to only do one thing at once so he never bothered attempting it. 

“No.” 

“It will be fun. We can go carolling.” Ronan snorted and Declan tried again. “Hot cocoa then. Maybe a festive movie.” 

“No.”

Declan sighed and Ronan could practically see him, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly. Ronan regretted picking up the phone. He rarely did but something had compelled him to answer Declan’s call today- probably the fact that he had called from Matthew’s phone. 

“Fine then. Ruin the holidays.” Declan said, hanging up.

Ronan squeezed the phone tightly in his fist, trying to let his anger work through him. It didn’t work, it never did. Five deep breaths later and he was still pissed off, he was just also lightheaded.

He knew it was partially his fault. He never should have lied and told Declan that he and Adam were dating but it had come out of desperation. Nearly four months ago, Declan had been encouraging Ronan to get out there, make some friends- especially since all his had moved on, going to college or taking a gap year. Declan had gone so far as to offer up names of people he knew in the area, making Ronan feel like he was having a playdate arranged for him. 

So, in an attempt to get Declan off the pity train, Ronan had told him that he and Adam were dating. Delcan had been pleased, saying that Adam was a great influence on Ronan and Adam had been willing to go along with it, making an appearance at one or two fancy meals and holding Ronan’s hand, even occasionally pressing a kiss to his cheek. It had been nice and it had worked, Declan had dropped the issue and Ronan had forgotten about it. 

The problem was that he had also forgotten about Christmas. He’d hoped to let things die out on their own but Delcan clearly had other ideas.

_ ‘D is going to call u _ ’ Ronan texted Adam.

_ ‘He already did’ _ Adam replied. _ ‘Sounds like I’m coming to Christmas.’ _

_ 'No, I’m not making you go to DC' _

_ 'Oh… you didn’t hear the new plan.'  _

_ 'What new plan?' _

_ ‘Parrish?' _

_ ‘Parrish??' _

Three days later, Ronan knew the new plan because Matthew started texting him about how excited he was. Since Ronan refused to come to them, everyone was coming to the barns, something about celebrating as a family no matter how stubborn Ronan was. Adam was coming a day earlier than Declan and Matthew and they’d be there for a week. 

A whole damn week of convincing his brothers that he and Adam were together, a week of acting like they were. Ronan was prepared for it to be hell. He tried to tell Adam he didn’t have to do this, that they could break up but Adam simply replied that he didn’t mind. 

He may not have minded but Ronan sure as fuck did. He’d liked Adam for too many years and pretending before had nearly killed him. Subtle touches and small gestures were too much for him when they didn’t add up to anything. 

Before he knew it, it was Christmas time. Ronan had spent the last few days in the attic, opening musty boxes and bringing them down. He hadn’t decorated for Christmas in years but Declan was convincing him to, for Matthew. Ronan had many text messages reminding him how much this meant to the younger boy, how long it had been since they’d had Christmas at home. The guilt was enough to make him pull out all the stops. Especially because he wanted to make it good for Adam too. Ronan wanted to give him at least one Christmas memory that didn’t suck. 

He was bringing down the last box when he heard a car outside. It was far too loud and ill sounding to be Declan’s so he knew it was Adam. His heart tumbled at that, realizing that they would be alone together. 

“The place looks good.” Adam called, coming in without knocking. He’d spent enough time here to know that Ronan would just yell at him if he tried. He dropped a small bag and looked around, impressed. “Did you dream the lights?” He asked, poking one of them. 

“Not exactly.” He’d tried dreaming some that would smell like candy canes and change colors but it hadn’t worked. Since Cabeswater disappeared, dreaming had been harder- something he was loathed to admit. He’d mentioned it to Adam over one of their calls but hadn’t gone into it, there wasn’t any reason to. 

Adam frowned. “Are you still having trouble?”

Ronan shrugged. “Maybe I didn’t want to fucking work over Christmas. Take your coat off, I made soup.”

“How homey.” Adam said, tugging off his outer layer. He picked up his bag again and then stopped. “Where should I put this?” Normally when he stayed over, he stayed in Declan’s room but that obviously wasn’t an option.

“Should I-” Adam paused, looking like the next words were troubling. “Put it in your room? That’s what they’ll expect, right? For us to stay together?”

Ronan was thankful that he was turned to his soup because otherwise Adam would have seen how red he turned. 

“Sure, that’s fine.” He said, trying hard not to think about Adam in the same bed as him, inches away from him. 

He listened as Adam walked away. By the time he was back, Ronan had bowls of soup and thick chunks of bread waiting for them. 

“How was the drive?” Ronan asked as they sat down. The scene was all too domestic, Adam pouring them both drinks, sitting down across from him. It tugged on his heart strings, how familiar and right it felt. 

“Fine. Long. I recorded some of my notes and listened to them so that helped.”

Of course he did. “Aren’t classes over?” He asked, saying a silent prayer before digging in. 

Adam shrugged. “I don’t want to forget everything over break.”

“Parrish, you never forget anything. Come on.”

Adam gave him a soft smile, one that made his heart flip. “Never hurts to be prepared.” 

They passed the night comfortably. Ronan liked being alone with Adam, it was easy to talk to him. He didn’t demand things from him like the others did, he just let Ronan be.

“We should talk about your dreaming.” Adam said as they got ready for bed. Ronan was in his tank top and pajama bottoms, a change from his normal boxers only routine. Adam was in an oversized shirt and shorts. He looked too good for Ronan to form any sort of coherent thought. 

“Why?” He asked, throwing himself down on the bed. 

“Maybe I can help.” Adam suggested, laying next to him. He turned on his side to look at Ronan. “Use my abilities to help you dream.”

That felt too raw, too much like letting Adam in. He wasn’t sure what his dreams would show Adam, what they would reveal to him. So he shook his head. “I’m fine on my own.”

Adam shrugged. He’d probably been expecting that answer. “Okay.” He didn’t ask again, didn’t push it. He just rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Ronan trying his hardest not to stare at the slope of his shoulders or the gap in the fabric of his shorts, where it fell away from his legs. 

Ronan couldn’t sleep. He had trouble on the best days and now, with Adam laying next to him, he was sure he’d be awake until dawn. 

That was his last thought until the morning sun woke him up. He barely had time to be shocked about it, his main thought was hoping that he hadn’t touched Adam in his sleep or said anything that was embarrassing. Adam was already gone so Ronan rolled out of bed, quickly changing clothes before heading downstairs. There he found Adam, reading a thick book over a cup of coffee.

“I thought about making breakfast too,” He said as Ronan got himself a mug. “But I don’t know where you keep things.”

He arched an eyebrow and Adam sighed. “Fine Lynch, I didn’t look because I’m not good at cooking.”

Ronan smirked at this truth and went to the kitchen. “Well there’s no better time to learn than the present. Come on, we’ll make scrambled eggs. It’s hard to fuck up.”

Adam rose and followed him, watching as Ronan grabbed the ingredients. “You cook, I’ll teach,” He said, shoving the ingredients towards Adam. “Crack four eggs into the bowl then mix them with the fork.”

Adam nodded, pushing up the sleeves on his sweater and getting to work. He managed to crack the eggs but the mixing slowed him down. “Here, like this,” Ronan said, grabbing Adam’s hand and showing him how to whisk. “See?” He said, moving his hand far faster than Adam's had been. Ronan pressed against him, his other traitorous hand falling to Adam’s hip. This was so easy. It was easy to hold Adam and pretend that this was real, that they had something. Adam was leaning back against Ronan, not seeming to mind the closeness one bit. 

“Are we interrupting something?” 

Ronan froze like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He felt Adam stiffen too and forced himself to step back, releasing Adam from his hold. 

“No, just breakfast.” He said, turning to see his brothers. Matthew ran for him, launching himself into Ronan’s arms. Declan watched as they hugged, only moving in once Matthew pulled back. He offered his hand, giving Ronan a firm handshake. 

“Glad to see you’re still alive.” Declan said, a small smile on his lips. 

“You too.” 

“And Adam!” Declan turned to him, giving the man a bigger smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Hey, who would I spend Christmas with besides my family?” Adam said, smiling softly at Ronan. It made his heart skip a beat. 

“How’d you make that happen?” Matthew asked, pointing to the living room. Ronan was grateful for the interruption. He couldn’t handle any gazes from Adam. 

“Bribery.” He said, grinning at Matthew’s joy. Sitting in the living room was Chainsaw, a tiny Santa hat perched on top of her head. As Matthew pointed she cawed, flying up and then swooping down to land on Adam’s shoulder. 

“She looks great.” Adam commented as he scratched under her beak. Chainsaw trilled happily. 

“She knows.” Ronan said, shaking his head. “She’s been preening all week.” 

Then he turned to Declan. “What are we going to do all week?” Christmas wasn’t till Thursday and it was only Sunday. It would be the longest that all three brothers had been under the same roof for years. Ronan was hoping that having Adam there would help keep the peace but the man wasn’t a miracle worker. 

“Cookies, sledding, carolling, trimming the tree.”

“Are we also going to be visited by three ghosts?” Adam moved closer to him, putting a hand on his waist. It was probably meant to be comforting but it only put him more on edge, reminding Ronan that he also had to deal with his fake relationship. This week was looking worse and worse. 

Declan frowned at him. “Hilarious.” He gestured to Matthew, who had already moved on to the living room, looking at all of Ronan’s decorations, and dropped his voice. “After what you put him through last year, the boy deserves a normal Christmas. Do this for him.”

“If you think carolling is part of a normal Christmas, I can’t fucking help you.” Ronan muttered.

Declan opened his mouth to retort but Adam was leaning in, talking quietly into Ronan’s ear. “I think it’s a good idea. It’ll be fun.”

Ronan’s arguments disappeared as Adam’s breath hit his ear. He licked his bottom lip and turned to Declan, giving a curt nod. “Fine. But I’m not fucking carolling.” 

Declan seemed to accept this as a win. 

The four of them spent the rest of the day making cookies. Declan let Matthew pick the kinds which meant they ended up making two trips to the store and creating five different types of cookies. And that was only the beginning. The baking process was anything but smooth. Matthew was enthusiastic but not very talented, Declan refused to get his hands dirty and Adam seemed to be distracted. 

“You need to roll it so it’s even.” Ronan said quietly, his hands over Adam’s again as they worked the rolling pin. He knew he was pushing it, pressing against Adam again but he justified it as part of their ploy. Declan didn’t even raise an eyebrow when Adam had tied an apron on Ronan, his hands going around his waist. Ronan had been far more affected, having to remind himself to breathe. 

“I know that but this thing doesn’t work for me like it does for you. It hates me.” 

Ronan chuckled, shaking his head. “It just needs a firm hand.” He missed the blush that decorated Adam’s cheeks, focusing on making the cookie dough even and not smelling Adam’s shampoo. 

Hours later, they had more cookies than they knew what to do with. Matthew was delighted. They decided to eat some of them while watching a movie. Ronan ended up between Adam and Declan on the couch, with Matthew sprawled on the ground. By his nature, Ronan was as far from Declan as he could be, which meant he was near Adam. They were sharing a blanket, trying to look like an average couple but Ronan didn’t know what to do with his hands. He kept moving them, placing them on his thighs then crossing his arms then playing with the blanket.

Finally, Adam took pity on him, taking one of Ronan’s hands in his own and threading their fingers together. It was probably meant to help but it just caused another short circuit. Adam’s hand was in his, his thumb rubbing across the back of Ronan’s hand. It was another reminder of what he wanted and couldn’t have. 

“I’m going to bed.” He said, standing abruptly.

“It’s 8pm.” Declan said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m on farm time.” 

He ruffled Matthew’s hair as he went upstairs. He hoped that Adam wouldn’t follow. He needed some time alone to think. He laid down in his bed, careful to only take up half, and decided to try and dream. At least it would take his mind off things.

In his dream, he tried to bring back something simple, a pen that doubled as a paintbrush. But it didn’t work. Even as he imagined it, it got twisted. The wrongness of it made him squirm. He tried to wake up but couldn’t. He was frozen there, in the dream space. 

“Ronan!” Someone was shaking him and Ronan woke slowly, blinking several times as he left the dream world and came back to this other one. Adam was leaning over him. “You were thrashing.” He explained quietly. His brow was furrowed, eyes worried. “What happened?” 

Ronan couldn’t reply though, not with Adam’s hand on his hip and the boy leaning over him. 

He closed his eyes, waiting a minute before replying. “I’m fine.” 

“Yea Lynch, you seem fine.” Adam shook his head, obviously not believing his answer. “Let me help you. If only for the sake of not being hit by you every few hours for the next few nights.” 

Ronan wanted to refuse, to say that he didn’t need help, but this was Adam. Ronan had never been able to refuse anything he asked for, especially when he looked so worried. 

Ronan nodded, enjoying how Adam’s face lit up. “Fine but if things go south, we’re waking up and never trying this again.”

“Fine. Move over.” Adam said, nudging him so he could lay down. He took Ronans’ hand in his own, rubbing the back with his thumb. “What are we dreaming?”

_ You _ , Ronan thought, _ I always dream of you.  _

Out loud, he replied, “An angel for the tree.” 

“Easy enough.” He closed his eyes, his breath already growing shallower. His hand still clutched Ronan’s though, anchoring them together. 

Ronan closed his eyes, counting backward from one hundred. At fifty three, he was suddenly in a hazy forest, something like Cabeswater and yet completely different. It only took him a second to find Adam, sitting cross legged and waiting.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Adam commented as he rose. He looked so much happier here, more free. It was like some of the worry drained out of him when he dreamed. Ronan wished he could capture that and bring it back with them. 

“About that angel.” Adam said, walking towards him. He took both of Ronan’s hands again, squeezing them gently. Ronan spared a thought for how they were holding hands in two worlds, connected in both. “Do you know what you want it to look like?”

Ronan nodded, he had decided to try and duplicate one of the stained glass angels in their church. He wanted the light to catch it like did when they went Sundays, he knew Matthew would love it. 

“Then close your eyes and let’s give this a shot.”

“Closing my eyes in a dream seems a little excessive.” Ronan retorted as he did it anyway. Adam squeezed his hand to let him know he heard and didn’t care. 

“Picture it, the angel, the colors.” Adam said, talking him through it. Ronan wanted to snap that he knew how to do this but it was helping. He didn’t know if it was Adam’s words or his hands but Ronan could feel the angel forming. He drew his hands back, clasping them over the angel. 

He woke with a start, something heavy in his hands. Ronan almost didn’t want to look at it, worried it would be horrible and disfigured.

“Let’s see it,” Adam said from his side, his hand on top of Ronan’s.

“What if it bites?” He didn’t want his dream creatures to hurt Adam. 

“Then you’ll have to get me a bandaid.” 

Ronan opened his eyes to glare at Adam. The other man was looking at him very matter of factly. “Ronan.” He chided, using his hand to lift Ronan’s off. He gasped as he saw the angel. 

Nervously, Ronan looked down. 

It was perfect, bright and impossibly delicate in his hands. It shone like it had its own small sun inside it, reflecting out all the beautiful colors. 

“Ronan that’s- amazing.” Adam said, staring as Ronan turned it. His finger carefully stroked one of the wings. 

“It certainly doesn’t suck.” He replied, trying to keep the pride and relief out of his voice. “Let’s sneak down and put it on the tree.” 

Adam nodded, following Ronan closely as they padded downstairs. “Did you pick a big enough tree?” Adam asked, staring up at it. Neither could reach the top.

“I wanted one that filled the room. I’ll get a chair.”

He turned and then felt a hand on his shoulder. “Just lift me up.” Adam said. 

“Lift you?” Ronan was grateful it was dark out because he was sure he was bright red at the suggestion. 

“Yea, by the waist.” If Adam was embarrassed, he didn’t let on. “Come on, you’re a strong farmer, lift me like a hay bale or something.”

“Shit, Parrish.” He muttered, knowing he’d never get the image of slinging Adam over his shoulder out of his mind. “Okay fine, here.” He handed Adam the angel. “Don’t fucking drop it.”

Adam nodded. Ronan moved so his back was to the tree, facing Adam, then bent down, picking Adam up by his thighs. “You okay?” Ronan asked, feeling Adam wobble slightly.

“I’m fine, move closer.” 

Ronan took a small step back, feeling the pine needles against his tank top. “Little more.” He leaned back, trying not to fall and not to think about how he could kiss Adam’s bellybutton. 

Adam let out a triumphant cry, moving in Ronan’s arms. The movement surprised him and he nearly dropped Adam, putting him down quickly but leaving his arms wrapped around the other man. They ended up far too close, Adam’s nose touching Ronan’s.

“Good team work.” Ronan whispered, silently yelling at his arms to release the other boy. They weren’t listening. Instead, his palms pressed into Adam’s back, holding him close. 

“We’re unstoppable.” Adam agreed, smiling at him. Before he knew it, both of them were tilting their heads, Ronan’s heart pounding as he felt Adam’s breath on his lips. 

A squeaky stair made them jump apart. 

“As you were,” Declan called. “I’m just getting some water for my meds. I don’t care if you two are making out in the living room.”   
That made them step even further apart. Ronan’s face burned as Declan walked past them, saluting them both.

“Should we go back upstairs?” Adam asked. Ronan nodded. They fell back into bed, neither of them talking about what had almost happened. 

When Ronan woke the next day, he could hear the others downstairs, the hum of conversation and the sound of the coffee maker. By the time he got downstairs, there was an array of food on the table, with steaming cups of coffee. 

“Ronan, Matthew wants to go sledding today. Can you take him? I need to get some work done.” Declan asked, barely looking up from his phone. 

Matthew had half a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth, looking at him hopefully. He couldn’t do anything except nod. 

“After breakfast.”

“Adam too?” Matthew asked, whipping his head to look at Adam. Adam had the same trapped look on his face. He nodded too. 

“Awesome!” Matthew said, starting to shovel food in his mouth. The boy ate an inhuman amount of food. Ronan always thought he’d outgrow it but the opposite seemed to be true. He wondered if it was a dream thing or a Matthew thing. 

Far too soon, Ronan found himself dragging a sled up the hill by the cow pasture. 

“You two can take the big one,” Matthew said. “I want the saucer.” He was already climbing on, not waiting for their reply, and pushing himself down the hill, screaming happily as he nearly ran into a cow. 

“Front or back?” Adam asked.

“I’ve seen you drive. I’ll steer.” Ronan said, sitting in the front of the sled. Adam moved behind him, his chest pressed to Ronan’s back as they both kicked the sled, careening down the hill and flying when they hit a small bump. As they slowed to a stop, both were laughing, Matthew watching them happily. 

“You two are a great couple. I’m glad you finally admitted how you felt.” He said. “Ronan had such a big crush on you for like, what? Four years? It was ridiculous .” 

“I-” Ronan started, feeling the blood drain from his face as Matthew walked away. He turned to Adam, who was smiling at him.

“A crush, huh?”

“It was in high school, Parrish, it’s over now. I’m over you.” He quickly grabbed the sled and turned away before Adam could say anything else. He missed the flash of disappointment on Adam’s face. 

They sled all morning and then spent the afternoon decorating. Ronan would never admit it but it was an amazing day, even with Delcan trying to project manage the whole thing.

That night, Adam convinced Ronan to dream with him again. This time they tried something bigger, pulling out a bike that worked without tires. 

When he woke with the heavy bike in his lap, he saw the delight in Adam’s eyes. He insisted that they go outside and try it, both falling over in the heavy snow, laughing as they did. 

Laying in the snow next to Adam, Ronan nearly told him then how he felt, the words bubbled up in him, threatening to spill over, but then Adam was getting up and brushing himself off, saying that he wanted to get at least a little sleep. 

The next morning, Matthew insisted on making more cookies. He’d eaten most of the first batch and insisted they needed more for the rest of the week. 

“How are you so good at decorating?” Adam asked, staring at Ronan’s gingerbread cookie.

“Some of us are talented, Parrish.” He said, eyeing Adam’s messy cookie.

Adam looked at his again, sighing. Ronan picked up the cookie, biting off the head. “Still tastes good.”

His heart nearly stopped as Adam leaned in too, biting the leg off. He nodded. “You’re right.” Their eyes met and Ronan felt a spark pass through them and he couldn’t stop staring at Adams lips, red from the frosting. 

“Save it for the bedroom!” Matthew cried, flinging sprinkles at them. The action quickly lead to a frosting fight that Declan tried to stop when he walked in. It resulted in him being covered in all the different colors and Matthew snapping a dozen pictures while Delcan complained. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve already.” Adam said as they crawled in bed that night. 

“Good. I’m sick of all of you.” 

Adam sighed, nudging Ronan’s shoulder with his own. “I’m glad you invited me, I like being your boyfriend.”

Ronan turned to look at him. “My fake boyfriend you mean?”

Adam nodded slowly. “Yea, that’s what I meant.”

Silence settled between them. Ronan wished he could explain how much he wanted this to be real, all of it, but he couldn’t. Adam asked if he wanted to dream together but Ronan refused. Sooner or later, Ronan’s dream would show Adam something he didn’t want the other man to see and Ronan wasn’t ready for that conversation. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Declan asked the next morning as they ate breakfast. 

“Making a big dinner!” Matthew said. “And wrapping gifts.” He added a little guilty. 

“And buying them?” Ronan asked, knowing Matthew’s inability to plan. 

“Maybe.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Adam said, “I still need to buy a few things.”

Ronan looked at him, “For who?” 

Adam just shrugged, not answering him. 

“I’ll drive.” Declan offered, muttering something about the terrible cell service on the farm.

After breakfast, everyone went into town, leaving Ronan alone. He thought he’d like it but he was quickly missing Adam, thinking about how much better things would be if he were there. 

“Stupid. That’s stupid.” He muttered to himself. “He’s leaving in two days.” He knew they needed to break up after this, he couldn’t drag Adam through Easter or any other holidays with his family. 

The others returned, carrying far more than Ronan had expected. “Did you buy out the damn store?” He asked, grabbing some of Adam’s bags.

“Something like that.” Declan conceded. “Matthew wanted to have an eggnog tasting contest.” He explained as he took out four cartons of eggnog.

“We’re all going to get sick.” Ronan said, glancing at Adam. He was standing in the corner of the room, watching them. 

“Help me wrap things, babe?” Adam asked, holding out his hand. Ronan looked around for a second before realizing that Adam meant him.

“Sure… sweetie.” He said, following Adam up to their room.

“No hanky panky!” Matthew called after him.

Once they were alone, Adam opened his bag. “I got Declan a shave kit and Matthew all the DVD’s of Jackass.” He looked at Ronan. “Good?”

“You didn’t have to get them anything.” He said, peering into another bag. Adam slapped his hand. 

“Get out of there!”

Ronan looked at him. “Is my gift last minute too, Parrish?”

“Not all of us can dream gifts for people.” He said, spreading the gifts on the bed. “Where’s the wrapping paper?” 

Ronan grabbed the paper and tape, watching Adam struggle with wrapping it. “Parrish. Let me help you, you’re going to end up with a paper cut.”

“Fine.” Adam moved back, letting Ronan crowd him. “Put tape here and here.” Adam agreed, his shoulder brushing Ronan’s as he did. Ronan tried not to breathe in, knowing that he would smell his own shampoo that Adam had been using and that scent that was uniquely Adam.

“Now your finger here.” He said, adding ribbon. 

“You’re pretty good at this.” Adam said, inspecting the finished product. 

“Mom used to make me help her.” He explained, grabbing the other gift. 

Adam kicked him out to wrap his gift, forcing Ronan to go downstairs where Declan was sipping on a pretentious looking scotch.

“You and Adam seem really happy.” He said, looking up from his phone. “Should we expect a spring wedding?”

“Fuck off.” He replied, falling on the couch next to Declan’s chair. 

“I’m serious. I’m happy that you’re happy. Adam is good for you.” 

“He’s too good for me.” Ronan replied, grabbing Declan’s drink and downing it. 

“Clearly not, since he picked you.” Declan said, refilling his empty cup.

Ronan’s hands curled into fists, deciding to say something now. “Declan listen, I’m not sure we’ll be together for much longer.” 

Declan cocked his head. “You two are crazy about each other. I’ve been watching you the past few days. Neither of you can keep your eyes off the other.” He stood, putting a hand on Ronan’s shoulder. “Whatever is wrong, I’m sure you two can work it out if you just talk. I know it's a foreign idea for you but you need to try.” 

Before Ronan could respond, Adam and Matthew appeared on the stairs, both carrying an armload of gifts. Matthew dumped his under the tree while Adam carefully arranged his. The tree was fuller than it had been in years. 

“I hope you didn’t get us junk from the dollar bin again.” Declan said, eyeing up Matthew’s gifts that were suspiciously all the same size.

“No, no I promise.” Matthew said, holding up his hands innocently. Then he grinned. “Ronan, did you see what Adam is standing under?”

Ronan sat up, looking at Adam, who was under a piece of mistletoe. “Where the hell did you get that?” 

“The store.” Matthew said with a shrug. “I mean it’s really only for the two of you but I figured why not. Go kiss your man.”

Ronan struggled to find an excuse but couldn’t think of any. Adam looked as helpless as him. He stood walking over to Adam and pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“That’s how we kissed aunt and uncle!” Matthew crowed. “Give him a real kiss!” 

He looked at Adam, who just shrugged. Ronan leaned in, brushing his lips against Adam’s. To his shock, Adam’s hand came up, cupping the back of his head and kissing him back. Ronan wasn’t about to move back so he kept kissing Adam, thinking that this was better than any dream he’d ever had. 

“Okay, we get it.” Declan said after a minute. “Unless you want Matthew and I to make dinner while you two make out.”

Ronan broke the kiss, ready to whisper an apology. But Adam didn’t look upset. He was smiling at Ronan, his cheeks red but eyes happy. 

“Should we start that dinner?” He asked, aware that Adam was still touching his head. 

“Probably.”

Dinner was a perfect mess. Everyone had picked out their favorite side dish and they forgot to get a main course. It ended up being a meal of potatoes, corn, stuffing and green bean casserole. It was the best thing he’d eaten in ages. 

“See you tomorrow!” Matthew said later that night. It wasn’t clear if he was talking to them or the gifts. 

Ronan and Adam followed him, both collapsing into bed. Adam rolled over, grabbing a small parcel. “I’ve heard it’s tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve.” 

“Parrish, you didn’t-”

“But I did.” Adam reached under the bed, grabbing a package and handing it to Ronan. “So now you have to open it.” 

Ronan tore open the package. It was a sleeping kit- a noise machine, a sleeping mask, melatonin. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want Declan and Matthew to know you’ve been having trouble dreaming. I’m not sure any of it will help but-”

“I love it.” He said, turning over the scented candle. He looked up and saw that Adam’s head was ducked like he was embarrassed.

“I thought you’d like the mask the most.” He said as he reached over, his hand brushing Ronan’s as he picked up the mask. It had comically large eyes drawn on it. “Here, try it on.” 

He leaned in, slipping the mask over his eyes. His hands stayed on Ronan’s face, cupping his cheeks. 

“How’s that?” Adam asked quietly. 

“Well I can’t see shit so I guess it-”

He was cut off as lips pressed to his and hands tilted his head to kiss him better. Ronan kissed him back, lost in how warm Adam’s lips were against his.

When Adam moved back, Ronan ripped off the mask, staring at him. “I heard what Declan said. And what you said.”

“I didn’t want you to be stuck being my fake boyfriend for forever.” He mumbled, twisting the mask in his hands.

“Good. I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend anymore.”

Ronan’s heart sank but he nodded, he’d known it was coming. “I get it, it was too much to ask.”

Adam shook his head, smiling. “No Ronan, you don’t.” He took Ronan’s hands in his. “I want to be your real boyfriend. If you want that too.” 

“Fuck yes.” Adam chuckled at his response. He raised his hand, running a thumb along Adam’s jaw. His eyes fluttered at the touch. 

“Parrish, that’s all I’ve wanted for years.”

“Pining idiots.” Adam said, leaning his forehead against Ronan’s. “Both of us.”

Ronan laughed, feeling giddy and stupid all at once. “Who fucking cares.” He kissed Adam once more, because he could. Then he leaned in, nuzzling Adam’s cheek as he whispered, “I think this is my favorite Christmas yet.” 

“Mine too.” 

“Mine too.” 


End file.
